You're Beautiful
by angeldylan628
Summary: A songfic to James Blunt's You're Beautiful. Ginny and Draco share a moment on the subway.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own "You're Beautiful"

_

* * *

_

_My life is brilliant._

He's twenty-two years old. A millionaire. No, a billionaire. Cold gray eyes and white blonde hair. He's gorgeous. Every man wants to be him. Every girl wants to date him. He's got everything he wants. Everything he needs. He can get out of every situation that's thrown his way. He escaped jail even though he was responsible for the attack on Hogwarts and the death of its beloved Headmaster. He escaped death when Voldemort thought he should be punished for his follies. Maybe it was more than money. Maybe it was charm. It was something though. Something got him out of shit. Something saved his soul. A guardian angel he liked to call it. But she wasn't doing her job now. Life was loosing interest. And he was pretty sure there was nothing left to live for. As brilliant as his life was, he wasn't sure if he shouldn't just end the whole thing. After work, he decided. After work, he'd think about it.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure._

He was on his way to work. Normally, he'd just apparate there, but today he felt like doing it the muggle way. Today there was no need for haste. He'd walk and then maybe he'd try the subway. He was always intrigued by it as a child. His father had pretty much crushed the interest out of him, but there was no longer a father to please. So why shouldn't he try it now? Especially, if this was to be his last day.

_I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

As he sat down on one of the seats and read his paper. Death Eaters were still being rounded up five years after the whole bloody war had ended. He sighed and turned the page. More news about deaths. A new dark threat. Giants were attacking the Bulgarian farmers. He threw the paper down next to him and sighed. Life really had gone to shit. He was ready to end this whole thing now. Why wait for the end of the day? Then, he spotted her.

_  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.  
_

Was that really her? Little Ginny Weasley. Those long red locks would affirm his thoughts. She was with Potter on a muggle subway. Potter had his hand on her thigh as he read his own copy of the Daily Prophet. She was staring at the ring on her left finger with a combination of fear and anxiety. Draco could tell she was still overwhelmed with the thought of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter. He continued to stare at her. As if feeling his presence, she looked up and locked eyes with him. Her face looked puzzled for a second and then she smiled. Draco was expecting many things from her (a curse, a scream, maybe even a look of disgust), but a smile was not one of them. He was going to keep her glance though and keep her smile. Maybe so it would give them both a little peace, if only for a moment.

_  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
_

This girl was beautiful. No doubt about that. Her eyes were captivating. Her body was shrouded by the masses of people on the subway, but it didn't matter to him. As long as he could keep looking into her eyes, that's all that mattered. They were mocha in color. They had a sparkle that was melting his cold gray ones. He wanted to get up and go talk to her. He wanted to snatch her away. Most of all, he didn't want to look away. He wanted to stay locked in her glance forever. He needed to get off now. His stop was approaching and work was awaiting. To his surprise, just as he stood up so did she.

_  
Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fing high,  
_

Both Harry and Ginny exited to the left. Draco took his exit to the right. He still didn't lose eye contact until they both exited the subway. There she was again, walking towards him. Her face still plastered with a smile. Potter was holding her hand, but looking toward the wall. Draco walked passed her not planning to speak. She didn't plan to either. She could tell he was entirely enthralled by her. Harry didn't look at her like that anymore. In fact, Harry hardly looked at her at all. But there was Draco Malfoy, staring at her as if she was his life support. Little did she know how true that thought was. Both of them kept staring into each other's eyes until they passed. He glanced back. So did she. They both smiled at each other one more time before continuing on their separate ways.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

He knew that he'd never see her again, but her eyes lingered in his mind. She gave him a smile that would haunt. It was a breath of fresh air. A light in his otherwise dark existence. He hoped he had given her something similar. He had a feeling he had. Suddenly, life didn't seemed so dreary.

_  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
_

He was a little put out that she would never be his. He would never get to feel her soft touch or look into those deep brown eyes. He'd never get to smile at her in the morning. Or watch their little rugrats run around. He'd never make her blush, or laugh. He'd never be with her. But she had given him something. She'd given him hope.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
_

Ah! So that's where his guardian angel had been. He had been convinced she (he was sure it was a female) was tired of his constant need for attention. But that was it. His angel had been planning this moment. She had probably talked it over with Ginny's guardian angel. Both of them seemed to need that moment. With all the hatred and the cruelty in the world, it was nice to see something so lovely still existed. They both needed hope.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

He knew it was ok that he'd never see her again. They'd never kiss or hug or even touch. They wouldn't be together forever. He knew it was all right that she'd marry Potter. If anything, he hoped only good things for her. After all, as far as he was concerned, little Ms. Ginny Weasley had saved his life. Her and those beautiful eyes.


End file.
